


Honeymoon in Paris

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [25]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Faye and Diana go on their honeymoon.





	Honeymoon in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Fade to Black' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Their wedding had gone without a hitch. Now, Faye and Diana had their honeymoon to look forward to. They’d decided on going to Paris. It was, after all, one of the most romantic cities in the world. Diana wanted to check out the Louvre, while Faye wanted to see the catacombs. But neither was sure how much sightseeing they’d actually do. Because more than anything else, they wanted to lock themselves in their hotel suite and have lots of hot newlywed sex.

Right after checking into the hotel, the two women headed up to their suite. “I have a feeling I could like it here” said Faye, glancing around and giving an approving nod.

Diana chuckled. “Well, that’s good” she said. “I suspect our honeymoon would be miserable if you were unhappy.”

Faye flopped down on the couch. After a moment, her wife did the same. “Now aren’t you glad I talked you into Paris instead of Las Vegas?” said Diana.

Faye nodded. “It was one of your better ideas” she agreed. “Right up there with agreeing to marry me, actually.” Diana had initially been reluctant to get married so young. They had just finished high school earlier this summer, after all. But her love for Faye had ultimately won out over the rational part of her.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower” said Diana after a moment. “Are you just going to lay there, or are you going to join me?”

Faye laughed. “Do you really have to ask?” she said. “I’ll race you to the bathroom.”

* * *

 After their shower (and shower sex) was over, the two women headed into the bedroom. There, they put on the lingerie each had bought especially for their wedding night. Diana’s was traditional white and had pink lace. Faye’s, on the other hand, was midnight black all over. Despite the differences in their appearance, they both agreed on the fact that the other looked incredibly attractive.

“I can’t wait to take that off you” said Faye, closing the distance between the two of them and kissing Diana on the lips.

“Just don’t rip it” said Diana when the kiss ended. “It was expensive.”

Faye laughed and rolled her eyes. “Way to kill the romance, Ms Meade.”

“That’s Ms Chamberlain-Meade now” said Diana. They’d both decided on a double-barrelled last name, since they wanted to share a name but also wanted to carry on their family names.

“I suppose it is” said Faye. She smiled at the idea of Diana sharing her last name. She didn’t think she’d ever get over how happy that made her feel.

Diana stretched out on the bed. “Are you just going to stand there?” she asked Faye after a moment. “Or are you going to show me the best night of my life?”

Faye’s smile got wider. She walked over to the bed and kneeled on it. Then she reached around unhooked Diana’s bra. After a moment, Diana reached out and did the same to Faye.

* * *

 The couple didn’t leave their hotel room for almost two days.


End file.
